When we first met,do you remember?
by keosis-chan
Summary: This fic is a challenge fic.When she was younger,Kagome fell into the well and met Sesshoumaru when he too was young.Fastforward to where they are know.Will they remember a childhood friendship?--BEING REWRITTEN
1. First meeting

"Buyou! Doko desu ka?!" A small raven-haired girl called out as she wandered her yard. Buyou, seven-ear-old Kagome Higurashi's kitten, was missing again. Kagome had looked everywhere with no sign of the koneko. Deciding there was nowhere else he could be, Kagome ran over to the old well house in the backyard. Though her Jii-chan always told her to stay out of there, she knew that was where her beloved koneko was, it was the only place she hadn't looked. After staring at the intimidating old well house for a moment, Kagome bravely approached and entered.

Letting out a small giggle, Kagome skipped down the stairs, all there was in there was a well, what could be scary about that? No longer fearful, Kagome continued her vigilant search for Buyou, finally coming to the edge of the well. "Maybe he fell in?" She said to herself as she climbed up onto the lip of the well. Not the most graceful of children, she lost her balance and fell forward into the old well, letting out a scream and closed her eyes, bracing herself for what she knew would be a painful landing. But rather than hitting the ground, Kagome suddenly felt like she was floating. Too scared to open her eyes, Kagome kept them clamped shut, waiting for the odd feeling to go away.

S Suddenly the feeling disappeared and Kagome landed with a thud on the bottom of the well. Expecting to see the wooden ceiling of the shrine, Kagome let out a small yelp out surprise when she looked up and saw clear blue skies.

"Hey!" A voice called out from above her. "Daijobu ka?" It was a boy, he was looking down the well at her but she couldn't see what he looked like, his face cast in shadow. "Daijobu, but I'm stuck." She called up to the strange boy. He was silent a moment and then with a sudden leap, he had jumped into the well. Kagome pressed herself against the side of the well to make room for him and gave him a confused look as he landed gracefully, looking at him up and down. He looked only a few years older than her with long braided silver hair, amber eyes and strange marks on his face. "How did you do that?" She asked, amazed. He looked at her as though surprised she was asking such a question, "Baka ningin, I'm a youkai." He said with an air of superiority, crossing his arms and waiting for her reply.

"Honto, a youkai!" Kagome exclaimed, an excited gleam in her gray-blue eyes. Rolling his eyes, the young demon closed the space between them. "You're hurting my ears, just grab onto me so we can get out of this filthy well." He said in a bored voice. Nodding, Kagome wrapped her arms around one of his and he jumped into the air, landing gracefully in the grassy clearing surrounding the well. kagome let go and stumbled back, amazed before remembering her manners.

"Arigato goziamasu um..." She trailed off, realizing she didn't know the name of her savior. "You'll address me as Sesshoumaru-sama." He said, sounding slightly irritated that she didn't know who he was. "Sesshoumaru-sama, thank you for helping me." She said, bowing deeply. 'Wow, Sesshoumaru-_sama_, he must be really important.' she thought as she straightened up.

"Aren't you going to run away and cry for your mother or something like the rest of your kind?" Sesshoumaru asked, apparently having expected a different response from the girl after helping her. That was how it worked as far as he could tell, whenever a ningin was in trouble, they would beg for help and until their problem was solved and then they'd take off without so such as a thank you. He had expected the girl to cry or scream, certainly not for her to show him gratitude and respect. It was even more odd that she hadn't known he wasn't human, ningin children were taught young to recognize and fear his kind and she had done neither.

"Why would I do that?" Kagome asked, tilting her head in confusion and snapping Sesshoumaru out of his reverie. "Because that's how all you ningin are, as soon as you get what you want you disappear. Now run back to your village." He said and began to walk away.

Panicking, Kagome ran after him. "Wait!" He stopped and turned his head to look ever so slightly at her so she'd know he was listening. "Please Sesshoumaru-sama, I don't know where I am or where my family is. Could I please come with you?" She asked desperately, her large eyes pleading with him. What would she do if he left her there in the woods, she was too scared to jump in the well and hope it took her back home.

He couldn't leave a defenseless human child, a female no less, alone in the forest, Sesshoumaru knew that. 'Damn it, this is what I get for helping a ningin. I suppose I can leave her at the next village I pass.' He thought before nodding his head curtly and continuing into the forest, ignoring the girl's squeal of delight as she followed after him.


	2. The Fates brought them together

KC: I'm back to write chapter two! In all honesty, I've never received that many reviews in one day so I just had to update! I'll post reviewer responses at the bottom of the chapter.

He hadn't expected her to follow him this far. They had passed several villages she could have stayed in but she continued to follow him, not saying a word though it was obvious she wanted to. "If you have something to say then say it." He said suddenly, causing Kagome to jump. "O-okay. I was wondering about your clothes." She started and he turned to look at her. "They're really nice and expensive looking, are you someone really important?" She asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"My father is the daiyoukai of these lands, I'm his heir." He said, "These clothes represent my high status as his son, but it can be a bother because many youkai wish to overthrow him and that makes me a liability at times, even if he never says that." He had decided early on that this girl would be full of questions so he was going to give a more full explanation than he normally would.

"Wow, that's amazing! My Jii-chan always told me about youkai and daiyoukai but I thought he was being crazy like he always is." She said, jogging up to walk beside him. "Why wouldn't you know about youkai? We're everywhere." Was the girl just stupid? There was the possibility she was a foreigner, her attire was strange, as was her way of talking. "Where I live, there's only humans, youkai are just a myth." She said, giving him a toothy smile. "Where are you from then…girl?" He hadn't even asked her name he realized. She seemed to realize this to and looked at him again, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, Sesshoumaru-san. And I'm from Tokyo!" She said, smile never leaving her face.

'She has a family name? Only wealthy ningin families or nobility were allowed family names. And what is this Tokyo? This girl certainly is odd. And did she call me Sesshoumaru-_san_?' Sesshoumaru thought as she stopped to pick a flower.

The two continued to ask each other questions about themselves and their families until nightfall. "It's getting dark, if we hurry we can make it to camp within the hour." Sesshoumaru said, more to himself than Kagome. 'Camp? Is he staying somewhere? I hope he lets me stay with him, I don't want to stay out here all by myself.' Kagome thought as her companion spoke. As if reading her thoughts, Sesshoumaru turned to her. "You'll stay with me, it's not safe for a ningin out here alone." She nodded gratefully and followed him as he led her at a faster pace further into the forest.

Soon they could see the distant light of a campfire in a clearing. Sniffing the air, Sesshoumaru nodded, "We're almost there, come on." He said and took her wrist, pulling her through the dense foliage so she wouldn't get lost. Slowing down as they neared the clearing, Sesshoumaru stopped to compose himself a little, he pointed to her and she took that as a sign to fix herself up as well. Using her fingers as a comb, Kagome managed to untangle most of her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her blue dress and jacket. Nodding his approval, Sesshoumaru led her into the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru!" A deep voice called out. "Chichi-ue!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, motioning for Kagome to stay put as he went to his father. Inu no Taishou patted his son on the head with a warm smile before turning his attention to a nervous Kagome. "Well who are you?" He asked Kagome kindly. "H-Higurashi K-Kagome." She stuttered remembering Sesshoumaru telling her how important he was. "Well Kagome, don't just stand there where it's cold, come over here and warm up." She nodded and joined him and Sesshoumaru, feeling less nervous after seeing how kind he was.

Inu no Taisho asked Kagome questions about herself and where she was from and she answered as best as she could and vice versa. Everything he told her fascinated Kagome and it showed on her face while the things she told him and Sesshoumaru about her time amazed them, though they didn't let it show as much.

Before he had realized what happened, Kagome was leaning against Sesshoumaru half-asleep. "Chichi-ue, what do I do?" He asked, looking quite perplexed. His father chuckled, "Let her sleep, I'm sure she's exhausted from such an eventful day." He said, which of course brought a look of pure horror to Sesshoumaru's face. He was about to protest when Kagome snuggled against his fur, hugging it against her and muttering "Fluffy". His father had to suppress a laugh as Sesshoumaru's right eye began to twitch. "Now Sesshoumaru, relax and get some rest." He said as he put out the fire.

Morning 

Sesshoumaru slept for barely three hours that night, staying in his sitting position the entire time, rigid as a rock. Kagome on the other hand, seemed well rested it the morning and full of renewed energy.

By mid-morning the three were traveling, Inu no Taishou telling them he was taking them back to his home while he patrolled his lands. "It's not like a castle your nobility have" He said to Kagome, "But, it is a good home."

It was a two-day journey, during which Kagome would follow Sesshoumaru around like a puppy, which he didn't seem to mind. Inu no Taisho chuckled as he watched Sesshoumaru sit Kagome on the ground and walk off, only for her to chase after him again. "Those two seem made for each other." He said to himself as Sesshoumaru and Kagome repeated the process again.

The last night before arriving at the castle, while his father was scouting the area, Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree to relax, the girl could be tiring, yet he still enjoyed his time with her. Just as he was getting comfortable, Kagome sat right next to him, curling up beside him and almost instantly falling asleep, barely managing a " 'Night Sess-kun". He stared at her for a moment before shrugging and falling asleep as well.

Only minutes later did Inu no Taishou return. He gently patted Kagome head and put out the fire and moved to his side of the camp to keep guard over his child and Kagome. By now he was sure the little Kagome and his son would end up together in the future, he just hoped he'd still be around to see it happen.

And that is chapter two. I had to end it here (though I wanted to continue) because it just seemed to scream 'End it!' at me. Plus my muse, Nyra, ran off and I can't find her. It really sucks that Inu-papa doesn't have a name, just a title: and no his name is NOT InuTaishou, I've seen that in so many fics and it drives me crazy. They call him Inu no Taishou, meaning Dog General (or leader of the dogs if you want to stretch it).

Inlovewithsesshoumaru: You're my very first review on this fic! Thank you for your kind words, every little bit helps!

Sullen: I haven't decided if Inu will let her stay with Sesshoumaru when they're grown up. I doubt he'll agree so we'll see what happens. And as for Kikyou, I'm not sure what I'll have Inu do (it was mentioned in the challenge so I'm gonna wing it!) but I hate her too! There may very well be Kikyou bashing.

AoiKitsune: I know I kinda cut the last chapter short but I'm REALLY gonna make up for it in later chapters (I actually hate chapters less than 1000 words) I'm glad you like the fic and thanks for the good luck wishes!

Vi3t Babii: It does make you wonder doesn't it? I'm still half wondering myself, though I have an idea.

Krissy: Glad you like it, I'll try to update as much as possible (on spring break so it shouldn't be too hard)

Chibi-Midnight-Sakai: So many people like the story! (of course I give idea credit to deadlyteardrops) but still! And I've been put on favorite lists:feels loved:

Veithunnie: I think you accidentally left the caps on. But thanks for the praise! And actually I've got something about the whole remembering thing plotted out already. :kukuku:

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, they all really mean a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy this story as it progresses!

Ja Ne,

Keosis


	3. Filler

KC: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I had minor surgery last weak and the pills they gave me pretty much left me higher than a friggin kite. Then I caught the dreaded writer's block so I didn't want to put out a crappy chapter, it probably still sucks but it coulda been worse.

Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting it!)InuYasha does not belong to me, Rumiko Takahashi has all rights to it.

They had reached the castle. Kagome stared at it in amazement as they neared, it looked like a castle right out of the Kamakura era! As attention grabbing, as the castle was, Kagome stayed close to Sesshoumaru, she could sense a large amount of youki in the area not that she knew what it was she was sensing.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, he had given in to her demands of calling her by name days ago. "Why are you clutching my sleeve like that?"

"She senses the large amount of youkai here I presume. Of course, I don't see how such a small girl would be able to, even if she is a miko." Inu no Taishou said the last sentence to himself, pondering the girls potential power. "Sesshoumaru, I need to continue my patrol, take Kagome to the castle and inform the servants she is staying under my order and to treat her as they would you." He said after a moment, and Sesshoumaru nodded. With that, the Inu no Taishou left Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Sesshou-kun, none of them will hurt me right?" Kagome asked, looking slightly fearful. 'When did I become 'Sesshou-kun?' He thought, before answering. "Iie, as long as you stay with me you'll be fine." She nodded, if possible, getting closer. "You needn't cling to me like that, so long as you are seen with me or Chichi-ue you'll be fine." He said, and she nodded and released her tight hold on his sleeve, still walking along side him though.

Sure enough, as they entered the castle, heads turned to watch the young human girl who was clutching Sesshoumaru. Noticing the stares Kagome was receiving, Sesshoumaru stopped and cleared his throat, turning the attention to him. "This girl will be staying here indefinitely by order of my father. You will treat her as you would me or face sever consequences." He said and grabbed Kagome's hand and continued to lead her through the hallway of now stunned servants.

"This will be your room." Sesshoumaru said, coming to a stop several minutes later. Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru opened the door to the most beautiful room Kagome had ever seen. It held a simple elegance Kagome had never seen in her seven years of life; the walls were a molten gold, the trim along the ceiling blood red. The futon was the equivalent of a queen size bed with bedding, a silver to rival Sesshoumaru's, with the same blood colored trim. A wardrobe made of oak sitting in the far corner and a desk, made of oak as well, across from the futon, complete with all stationary needed.

"This is amazing." Kagome squealed, falling onto her bed with a 'thwap'. Sesshoumaru closed the shoji door, so none of the servants would see her behavior –or his for that matter- and sat down beside her. "I take it you like this room then." He stated more than asked as she sat up. Nodding her head vigorously, she gave him a happy 'yep'. After recovering from her momentary, self-inflicted whiplash, she got up and began inspecting the contents of the wardrobe.

After a minute of leafing through various kimonos, Kagome plucked one up and held it against her and turned to Sesshoumaru, "What do you think?" She asked, her eyes full of hope for his approval. "Uh, I think that's fine." He said, not understanding the blush creeping into his cheeks. Apparently Kagome didn't see it because her eyes lit up and she suddenly threw her arms around him in a hug.

Sesshoumaru silently thanked the gods he had closed the door because, had anyone passed, they would have seen an elated human girl tightly hugging a very flustered Sesshoumaru. Letting go, Kagome looked at him confused. "Sesshou-kun, why is your face so red?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in bewilderment. Angry at himself for not being able to control the deep blush upon his cheeks and embarrassed that she had seen it, Sesshoumaru shook his head, "It's, uhh, it's nothing, don't worry about it." He said, hoping she wouldn't pursue the subject.

Much to his relief, she didn't. After showing her where the baths and other necessary places, he brought her back to her room. "Alright, now if you need something get one of the servants or me. I'll be right down the hall, and remember, you're going to be treated like me, so you should try to remain more controlled." Sesshoumaru said, pointing down the hall to his room and leaving.

Dammit, this chapter sucks! As of now it is a filler chapter. I went completely brain-dead so this is all I got, it's not even 1000 words. I'll make it up to you guys I promise.


	4. New feelings

KC: Okay I got a record number of reviews for this. Most of which were encouraging, I got my very first flame, here it is and my response: From: oblivionknight7: your right this chapter did suck, next time write a better longer one.

Okay even if it wasn't the greatest chapter on the planet you could at least point out what needs improvement! You're allowed your opinion but that was just rude. If you're not going to say what needs fixing then don't comment.

All right, now on with the chapter, like promised, it will be longer and more eventful.

Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me.

Three days had passed since Kagome's arrival to the 'castle'. She had spent most of her time with Sesshoumaru, and today he was going to begin teaching her how to fight. Kagome was rather excited, she had always been a little curious about fighting after seeing two boys in her class get into one. Plus, it would be Sesshoumaru teaching her, whom she had decided was her new best friend. He was so complicated, more than half the time Kagome had no clue what he was thinking, the only time she had ever seen any real emotion on his face was on her first day at the castle, he had blushed after she hugged him. Kagome was still trying to figure out why a simple hug would make him so flustered.

A soft knock at her door brought Kagome out of her reverie. "Hairimas!" She called and a young looking kitsune youkai entered the room. This was Katsumi, Kagome's personal attendant, assigned by Sesshoumaru to take care of her and follow any order Kagome gave her. "Kagome-sama, I was sent by Sesshoumaru-sama to escort you to the dojo." She said, bowing respectively to the sever-year-old.

"You don't have to call me 'sama' Katsumi-san, Kagome is fine." Kagome said as she got up off her futon and followed the kitsune into the hallway. Katsumi nodded and apologized but somehow Kagome got the feeling she would continue being called 'Kagome-sama'. Katsumi led Kagome through a series of hallways, past numerous shoji doors and countless other servants before reaching the dojo. At least, that's how it seemed to the little miko.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is awaiting you inside." Katsumi said, bowing to her Lady as Kagome slid open the door. "Domo Katsumi, wish me luck!" Kagome said cheerfully as she slid open the door and walked in.

Sesshoumaru was standing in the center of the dojo, wearing a dark blue hakama with his matching haori slung over his shoulder. Kagome bowed as she entered and removed her shoes. "I see the clothes you were sent fit you well." Sesshoumaru said, commenting on the hakama and kimono she wore. The haori currently forgotten on her desk. She nodded enthusiastically, "Hai Sesshou-sensei, arigato!" As of today, Kagome was to refer to Sesshoumaru as 'sensei' in the dojo, since he would be her teacher.

He motioned for her to sit, and as she did so he began to speak. "You've never had any sort of combat training in your life so this Sesshoumaru will start at the beginning. Before you can wield any type of weapon you must be physically fit. Starting today you will begin rigorous training to strengthen both your mind and body. After This Sesshoumaru believes you are ready, you will begin practice with a weapon." He looked at her to see if she was listening, she had absorbed every word like a sponge.

"Very well." Was all he said and motioned for her to stand, she did so and he took a small step away from her. "We will begin with your arms and work from there, follow my example." And with that, Kagome did push-up's, crunches, ran laps and did any other exercise her body had strength to do.

O.o.O.o

It seemed, according to Katsumi, that Sesshoumaru was being so hard on her because of some gathering that would be taking place soon. Apparently, the young inu-youkai thought it wouldn't be safe for her and decided that she at least learn the basics of defense, to quote Katsumi; "Not all the lords of Japan are like my Lord, both he and Sesshoumaru-sama are dignified creatures, but many are corrupt by power and would kill a little girl like you as soon as they'd look at you, if it would ensure them power." That slightly frightened Kagome, but she tried not to let it show and vowed to do her absolute best in her training, so she could make Sesshoumaru proud and not have him worry about her well-being.

For the next three days Kagome trained with such vigor that Sesshoumaru was taken by surprise. She still had much work ahead of her but he could already see her improvement, and her dedication spoke volumes to the young youkai. Also, he had noticed Katsumi watching their training sessions occasionally and she had been giving him strange looks, as though she were trying to tell him something he couldn't quite understand.

o.O.o

The servants were bustling more so than usual, for today Inu no Taisho would be returning. Katsumi and two other youkai were fussing over Kagome, making her try on dozens of kimonos-none of which seemed to make all three youkai happy- and her doing things with her hair and whatnot. Kagome hadn't seen Sesshoumaru all day and wanted to see him, but even if she managed to escape Katsumi, she'd be trampled by the other servants rushing about, performing last-minute chores.

Sesshoumaru finished tying his obi and sighed, it was always hectic like this whenever his father returned home but Sesshoumaru could never seem to get used to the all the bustling and noise that accompanied the return of his father. He had been hoping to spend a little time with Kagome but Katsumi had already practically barricaded the door to her room so they could 'prepare her', whatever that meant. Sighing once again- after all, he was in his private chamber were no one could see his signs of boredom- he exited his room and maneuvered his way to where Katsumi had taken Kagome.

Always the polite one, Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and announced himself rather than try to barge in, as others had tried (they were met by a very deadly Katsumi) and waited to be let in. After a few minutes, he guessed they were stuffing Kagome into another kimono; Katsumi let the young lord in.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, gomen nasai for the wait." One of Katsumi's attendants said as she bowed to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you're just in time, I think we've finally found the perfect one." Said a beaming Katsumi. Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, Katsumi moved aside to reveal Kagome.

Once again Sesshoumaru felt his cheeks ting pink. Kagome wore a light purple kimono with silver sakura leaves imprinted along the sleeves and the bottom hemming. She looked incredibly cute, and the second the thought entered his mind he mentally slapped himself; she was a human, besides, he was young, these odd feelings were normal….right?

He felt everyone's eyes on him and he cleared his throat, "You are right Katsumi that will do nicely." He said in as much of a business voice as he could and left the room.

Kagome looked at Katsumi, confused as Katsumi and the others giggled. "Katsumi-chan, what's so funny?" She asked. After composing herself enough to speak properly, she answered the curious girl, "Didn't you see Kagome-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama was blushing; I don't think I've ever seen that before!" She exclaimed, bursting into another fit of giggles. Poor Kagome still didn't quite understand this, "Why would he blush, does he have a fever?" She asked, looked up at her attendant with large innocent eyes. Katsumi simply patted her on the head, "You'll understand soon enough, you're a growing girl, you'll figure it out."

Once again in the safety of his room, Sesshoumaru sighed, this time from embarrassment and exhaustion. What the hell was this girl doing to him? This time there had been others present when his emotions bubbled up. He had to get them under control, this surely wasn't befitting for the son of Daiyoukai of the West.

KC: Hey Yo! I know it took awhile and it's not action-packed, but this is the next chapter. This is really just one of those character-development chapters, where you get inside the mind of the characters a little more. As you can see, Sesshoumaru is beginning to have feeling for Kagome, which he can't quite understand. I think the next chapter or the one after that will be the last where Kagome is in that timeframe. After that, the story will really jump; I'm already plotting it out. Also, over the summer I'll be out-of-state so I don't know when I'll be able to post, I'll try to type up as many chapters as possible though so it won't end up on hiatus.

And thank you for all the reviews once again! They inspire me to continue writing.


	5. Time to go

KC: Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait but I was outta state. Anyways, I REALLY appreciate all the wonderful reviews I received, they help keep me motivated. Well, without further ado, I present chapter 5 of **When we first met, do you remember?**!

Disclaimer: They're not mine dammit.

Kagome was depressed. That was the only way to put it, she didn't eat much, she didn't talk with Katsumi anymore and didn't seem to try at all in her combat training with Sesshoumaru. It was to be Katsumi who would discover what was wrong with the little miko.

It was late and Kagome had fallen asleep while Katsumi was cleaning up. Just as she reached the door, Katsumi heard it and realization rained down upon the kitsune. "…mama…." Kagome had mumbled it in her sleep, snuggling deeper into the warmth of her blanket.

Katsumi stood there, shocked. How could she not realize the little girl was homesick? Kagome was still young; of course she missed her mother, which had been why she had been so depressed, two weeks away from her mother would of course do that. 'I must tell my Lord and Sesshoumaru-sama.' She thought and quietly left the room.

The next morning Kagome entered the dining hall to be met by the stares of two inu youkai and a kitsune. They didn't say anything except look at her until Katsumi coughed slightly and excused herself, patting Kagome's shoulder as she passed. Needless to say, Kagome was confused; had something happened while she was asleep? "Kagome, please sit down and join us." The Inu no Taisho said warmly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. She nodded and took her seat at the table, opposite of Sesshoumaru. "So, Kagome, you haven't mentioned your family to us, I'm sure Sesshoumaru is just as curious as I to hear about them." He said, easing into what he had prepared for her.

Kagome looked at him surprised; they just wanted to know about her family? "Ano…my jiichan is a priest; he lives with mama, me and Souta. Oh, Souta is my baby brother, he's so cute!" She said, showing a real smile for the first time in days. "And we live in this really big shrine, and we have a koneko, Buyou! He's always wandering off and I have to go find him. That's how I got here; I was looking for him and fell down the well in your backyard." She said, enjoying being able to talk about her family.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father, what was he trying to do? Wouldn't bringing up her family only sadden her further? Perhaps he just was curious and wanted to kn-…! Sesshoumaru froze, so that's what he was planning, it must be. He looked back at the little miko, still talking about her home and resisted the urge to sigh and bow his head in defeat. 'It's for the best.' He thought as he listened to her.

When she was done Inu no Taishou smiled at her. "Well, it sounds like you have a wonderful family and I'm sure you miss them don't you?" She nodded. "Well then, you'll just have to go back to them then." Sesshoumaru looked at him, he had assumed right in his father's plans. Kagome looked shocked, "Can I really?" she asked him. "Of course, I'm sure you'll be able to pass through that well again. I'll have Sesshoumaru take you whenever you're ready." He said. Sesshoumaru stared at him, _he_ would be taking her? He had a sinking suspicion that his father had other reasons for sending him with the girl. To her though, it looked as though Christmas had come early. "Yay! I get to go with Sesshou-kun!" She exclaimed happily, apparently back to her normal self.

That night Kagome and Katsumi were packing; they were to leave in the morning. "Ano…Katsumi, everything will okay right?" Kagome suddenly asked, looking up from her bag. "Of course it will. Sesshoumaru-sama will take care of you on the journey to the well. Rest assured Kagome, you're in good hands." She said, smiling warmly. If only she knew what would take place in just a matter of hours, she'd never have let Kagome leave the castle.

------------

I was going to continue but since it's been so long since I updated I'm going to end here.

There are two many reviewers for me to thank, over 100 reviews!


	6. IMPORTANTan

Hello, I realize that's it's been almost four years since I've updated this story and for that I apologize. I went through high school and am now a freshman in college. I have decided to continue with this story, but I will be re-writing bits and pieces of the current chapters. My writing has drastically improved since I was 14 and I'd like to show the best work I can. So please be patient, for I WILL finish this damned story, I enjoy the idea too much to let it be put to waste like this. I have received so many positive and encouraging reviews for this story, even now they still come in and I couldn't bear to let you all down. So if you'll allow me just a few weeks, I'll have re-written and written more chapters. Promise!  
-Keo 


End file.
